eanhlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Avalanche44
Welcome! Congratulations on starting EA NHL Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I'll join. Can i have admin tools here as well. I'll start working on it tomorrow.-Hockeyben 01:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Gadly. Please switch the skin to MonoBook, it looks better that way. Also, i'm making an infobox template, so we'll be using that one. --He Shoots! He Scores! 01:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Oasis is the default skin, I can't do anything about that.-Hockeyben 02:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :LOL, no. I know that. But what I mean is that you change it for your computer. In your preferences. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, I don't seem to have admin tools yet. I'll do all games from the NHL series tomorrow.-Hockeyben 02:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just finishing up on the Infobox template, so let me finish that. Then i'll change user settings. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok.-Hockeyben 02:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you like the wiki logo? It's a variation of the NHL logo EA used from 2000 to 2005 when they had four digit titles. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Looks great :) -Hockeyben 02:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :The infobox is finished, and you are an admin. Once we have the game articles complete, then we'll go on to do players, game modes, jerseys, and other stuff. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You mean cover players? It would be too much work to do an article on every player appearing in the games.-Hockeyben 02:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I mean cover players. And we'll also do team rosters. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I own all EA NHL games back to NHL 2001-Hockeyben 02:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I go back to 92. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Great mainpsge design. -Hockeyben 02:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know, i'm makig it look like an NHL game's main menu. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't have any of those old systems. I have ps2, xbox, xbox 360, and wii. (which means I have NHL slapshot) -Hockeyben 02:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Any other NHL/hockey related sites you wanna co-found? -Hockeyben 02:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :At the moment I want to work on these two. Perhaps a KHL wiki and an OHL wiki. --He Shoots! He Scores! 02:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) started the khl wiki to secure the domain. Ill grant you admin rights if you want. Do you wanna secure the ohl.wikia domain, or do you want me to? -Hockeyben 03:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :You get it. --He Shoots! He Scores! 03:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) got it -Hockeyben 15:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. All NHL series games are done. I also made some tweaks to the infobox vg. I will give you admin tools on KHL Wiki and OHL Wiki. -Hockeyben 16:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. rights have been granted. -Hockeyben 16:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC)